<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love and bubbles by misshawke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328346">love and bubbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshawke/pseuds/misshawke'>misshawke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pansexual Hawke, Sexuality, mentions of abuse, poly hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshawke/pseuds/misshawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hawke and fenris have a little talk about their sexualities</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love and bubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawke had just finished heating up the recently filled bath before undressing and waiting for Fenris to join. Once he made his way to her, he stripped and helped her into the bath with him. The pair settled in on opposite sides, their arms resting on the edges of the tub. Hawke relaxed in the warm water, knots in her back loosening. </p><p>Fenris watched as she got comfortable, reveling in the sight before him. Stretching out, his feet took residence on either side of his love’s hips. He let out a soft sigh before giving in to what was on his mind. </p><p>“I know we have not spoken about our relationship since we…rekindled.”</p><p>Hawke gave him a cheeky grin. “Since you confessed your undying love for me and made love to me on the floor?” Fenris rolled his eyes. “Alright, what did you want to talk about? Did you change your mind? If so, this is poor timing.” She motioned to her naked body before him.</p><p>“No, nothing of the sort. I simply wanted to ask about our um, rules?” he asked, unsure of what he meant to even say.</p><p>Hawke snorted. “We have rules?”</p><p>Fenris cleared his throat. “I simply wondered about Isabela.”</p><p>“What about her?” Hawke began to unravel her long, thick raven-colored braid.</p><p>“I know you two have uh,” he was struggling to choose his words. “been together? Are together?”</p><p>Hawke let out a bark of laughter. “I may have been sleeping with Isabela, but there’s only one person I can say that I genuinely care about in that way. And that’s you, dummy.”</p><p>“So you two are...?” Fenris’ brows knitted as he watched her lather soap into her mane.</p><p>“No, we’re not together. We just keep each other company is all. Before and after you and I happened, the first time I mean. It’s never been more than two friends having fun.”</p><p>Somehow that left him with even more questions. “I see. Are you going to continue?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I can see myself continuing. If not, then I have no problem with it just being you and me. No hard feelings either way.” She began to twirl her soapy hair, playing with the bubbles that formed.</p><p>Fenris hesitated, before beginning to run soap up his arms. “Would I be included?”</p><p>“Would you want to be? The more the merrier, I say.” He paused at that, an eyebrow raising.</p><p>“You would like that? More than one person?”</p><p>“I just like to like people. I think you’re the only monogamous relationship I’ve ever had. I’m completely okay with that, it’s just different. I don’t think I’ve really been exclusive to anyone, but then again, I’ve never loved anyone like you.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Are you alright with me being with Isabela, too? Or even both of us being with her?”</p><p>“I-yes. I do not love her, however.”</p><p>“Who said anything about love? I only love you, Fen. She’s just fun and that’s all I am to her, too. Were I to continue, that’s all it’d ever be for the pair of us. And you never answered; would you want to join? Trust me, she’s a lot of fun.”</p><p>The look that adorned Fenris’ face was pure embarrassment like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Hawke’s eyes widened with realization and a crooked grin donned her face. Her finger jutted towards him in accusation, water splashing around the pair of them.</p><p>“You slept with her after too, didn’t you? HA!” Crimson covered Fenris’ face, all down his neck. This wasn’t something he thought he’d ever be talking to Hawke about.</p><p>“It was just once or twice, it meant nothing. I just—”</p><p>“You don’t need to justify anything to me, Fenris. Sex can just be sex.”</p><p>He nodded slowly. “Yes, I suppose it can. But with you, it is more.”</p><p>She nudged his waist with her foot. “Good, because it’s more with you, too.”</p><p>That earned her a small smile from him as he ran his hand up and down her leg. He had always wondered about this part of her life, but never outright asked her. It never seemed like his business, especially after what transpired between the two. He was always curious, however. He admired her for the way she spoke and felt so freely. His eyes trailed her movements as she began to slowly rinse her soapy locks.</p><p>“Have you always felt that way?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, growing up in Lothering, everyone was just kind of there. People were just people, there weren’t really any labels or titles for that sort of thing. People rarely ever got formally married or really established relationships. They were just people who loved, I don’t know how else to explain it. Just that it was very freeing and normal. I miss it.”</p><p>“Do you also care for women? Or just Isabela?”</p><p>“Oh, I love women! What’s not to love? Don’t get me wrong, I obviously like men, too. I just like anyone, really. I don’t give two shits about gender or anything, long as we can have a good laugh together.”</p><p>“Interesting. I have wondered about you. You seem so open.”</p><p>Hawke shrugged, water splashing around her shoulders. “Never thought it was a big deal.”</p><p>“No, not a big deal. Just different to me, I suppose. Or maybe not so different. I must admit I enjoy the company of men, as well.”</p><p>“Really?” It was something Hawke had suspected, but never outright asked. It was not only none of her business, but she knew of the abuse he endured from Danarius and had no idea how to approach the topic of men in a sexual way with him without tripping over her words terribly.</p><p>“Yes, I believe I do. One of the memories I remembered, was of a boy, Neran. He was an elven boy that I fancied. And men do catch my eye now and then.”</p><p>“Well, this opens up possibilities, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Fenris chuckled. “If you wish it, Hawke.”</p><p>This was the first time that Fenris felt comfortable enough to speak freely of love and sex, and it felt freeing. There was no pressure, no ill thoughts. For once, sex was a good thing, not a thing to fear. He was grateful to her, for making this part of his life a positive thing from now on, something that overshadowed the ill memories he bore. Perhaps now that he and Hawke were on the same page, sex could be freeing and enjoyable. He was definitely looking forward to exploring with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>